Ipod Playlist
by emmettluvrXD
Summary: I OWN NOTHIN! Ignore spelling. I want no mean reviews!


Once you get to the bottom I have the real story, I just wanted to show you my inspiration first! this is my fisrt Cluiqe stort!BIBI

1. Put your mp3 on shuffle.  
2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.  
3. YOU MUST WRITE THAT SONG NAME DOWN NO MATTER HOW SILLY IT SOUNDS!  
4. Tag your friends who might enjoy doing the game as well as the person you got the note from.

(THE SONGS UNDER THE QUESTIONS ARE MY ANSWERS)

SOMEONE SAYS "IS THIS OKAY" YOU SAY?

bad day WOULD BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY?  
anything-lol.

DO YOU LIKE IN A GUY/GIRL?  
flaws and all. awwwwww

DO YOU FEEL TODAY?  
peace of me

IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE?  
nobody IS YOUR MOTTO?

faster

DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?  
the sun.

DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?

love and marriage

IS 2+2?  
two fine people. lol

DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?

our song,

DO YOU THINK OF THE PERSON YOU LIKE?  
if your gonna... works.

IS YOUR LIFE STORY?  
i will survive

DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?  
walk away.

DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?  
i'm

DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU?  
miss independent. lol. so true....

WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING?  
hey there delilah

WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?  
should've said no

IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST?  
i brusie easily... i suc at sports so it works!  
IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET?  
long way to happy

DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS?  
conversations with my 13 year old self... mabye cuZ wer a like.

'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN?  
stupid girls... to late! we lost that one at paris hilton! and i few mccain vis prez......

22."HOW WILL YOU DIE?  
secret IS THE ONE THING YOU REGRET?  
wild horses

MAKES YOU LAUGH?  
I got money now

MAKES YOU CRY?  
tattoo

YOU EVER GET MARRIED?  
you're beautiful

SCARES YOU THE MOST?

leave me alone (I'm lonley)

ANYONE LIKE YOU?  
season of love... AQWWWWwWWWW YOU COULD GO BACK IN TIME, WHAT WOULD YOU CHANGE?  
Last Call

HURTS RIGHT NOW?  
I'm not dead

WILL YOU POST THIS AS?

All that we needed 32. DO YOU FEEL HAPPY?

cuz' I can

33. HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE?

what more do you want?  
34. HAVE YOU ACCOMPLISHED MUCH IN YOUR LIFE SO FAR?

love story

35. IS MUSIC YOUR LIFE?

These words (I love you, Ilovr you, Ilovr you)

36. ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP?

Single. LOL perfect!  
37. ARE YOU POPULAR?

friends. LOL

38. DO YOU HAVE A GOOD FASHION SENSE

my only one

39. DOES THE PERSON YOU LIKE LIKE YOU BACK?

feels like home

40. WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN NO-ONE IS LOOKING?

witchcraft. LOL AS IF!!!!!!!!!!!!

41. ARE YOU A VIOLENT PERSON?

whip it! LOL! ROFL!  
42. DO YOU HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE?

Come fly with me, AWWWWWW

43. ARE YOU A LONER?

tim mcGraw

44. DO YOU HAVE A LARGE CIRCLE OF FRIENDS?

centerfold? HUH?  
45. ARE YOU STILL IN SCHOOL?

unwritten. ummmm 46. ARE YOU HYGENIC?

Rockstar

47. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST THOUGHT WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?

Wake up alone.... OK?  
48. WHAT WILL YOU THINK OF DIRECTLY BEFORE YOU FALL ASLEEP?

Gives you hell

49. ARE YOU A MUSICIAN?

Who knew? I AM!!!!!!!!!!!

50. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING RIGHT NOW?

ironic. OK?

Wild Horses by Natashia Beddingfeild Why can't I just let people in? Do I have to hate everyone? I seeso many people who can just give love out like it has no value. I've lost so many people becuse I can't let go. I wish I could just let go. Mabye I would still have friends. Mabye I would still have derrick. I wish I could reacklessly love like I'm longing to. I want to be free. free of my self.

Wat moere do u want by plain white tees I gave my self to massi and all I got vack was some stupid pin I have to wear. I don't even like dylan. I just needed to be connected to massie some how. Why did i break up with her in the first place? What more could the woulrd want from me? It took my life and friends anf love! What else is there?

love story by taylor swift I live in a world filled with money. lots of cloths, tons of dimonds, more vacations then I can count. Yet all I have to prove of it is the outside. I had a love story, but i must be missinjg half of the book. Why is it only the romeo and juliat storys that work? If I can pull enogh strings in life to get me people who would die for me why cant i pull hard enough to get love to?

wer all mad.  
It's not just me. I'm not the only one who lost love from this. When somthing went wrong, It was my fault. It takes 2 people to have a relationsiph, Right? I had to swallow all the problems. I had nobody to put them on. I've donje that 2 much in my life. I need to grow up. face the facts. But can people trust me now? Is it possible to figure thias out? I need thjere to be.

Revenge by plain white tees I got her good. I went out6 with her BEST FRIEND! I destroed the preaty commite! Why don't I feel good now? I thought this would help. Cam was right. Why dos it always end like this? Cam being right and my sitting alone in my room missing massie. Is this how I picked my life to be? Is this what I cghose when I dumped her? Will I be sitting in this room when I'm 40 thinking about a party back in the 7th grade? I have to go get massie. " Derrick, where are you running to?" My mom shouted.

" Just um... Cams house." Yeah that works.

" fine if you dont tell your own mother were your really going I hope your happy if I die a lonly lied to old lady" god I hat it when she dos that.

" I'll be sure to show up to the fuaral as long as I don't better plans!" I shouted as I ran out of the door. I needed to get to her fast. Why had I not done this faster. now I look like one of those losers in a chick flick.

"Derrick? What the hell are you doing here?" a hot massie in pjs said.  
"I... Uh..." I cant belive she really had me speachless! Wow.  
done!!!!!!!!!!! review and i might write more! 


End file.
